This invention relates to a motor-drive camera using a cartridge film.
Unlike 35 mm film having a film cartridge and winding spool, cartridge film is merely moved in the cartridge when wound. In general the cartridge film is wound by means of a gear provided in the cartridge. Furthermore, unlike 35 mm film, the cartridge film is free from such troublesome operations where one end of the film must be pulled out to engage with the winding means and so forth. That is, loading the cartridge film can be readily achieved merely by placing the cartridge in the cartridge accommodating section (chamber). Thus, because of simple operability, a camera using cartridge film is extensively employed by beginners.
In order to fully utilize the advantages of the cartridge film as described above for a motor-drive camera, it is necessary to give positive and simple operability to the motor-drive camera when the user is taken into consideration.